User blog:Mlp NewTwilight/The CastleBrary Job Fair
EDIT: This list no longer being updated! Please refer to http://twitterponies.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mlp_NewTwilight/Job_Fair,_Continued for the current list. I didn't realize just how excited everypony would be for the CastleBrary Job Fair! I'm pleased and gratified, but let's face it, I'm never going to remember everypony who wants to be involved unless I write it all down. So... time for some checklists! You can never have too many checklists. When and Where The CastleBrary Job Fair takes place at the CastleBrary on Thursday, April 16th, starting at 8:30 p.m. EDT (Equestrian Daylight Time). Types of Positions There are two types of positions, which are Unique Positions and General Staff. The Unique Positions are things where we only really need one pony for a particular job (such as Decorator), or you are in charge of several other ponies (such as Captain of the Guard). General Staff are positions where there are several ponies doing that kind of work, such as Guardponies, Domestic Staff, etc. There are probably more positions than I have listed here– this is just to get us started. I'll be editing this post as we go until we get a final list of "official" Castle staff. Successful Applicants To have the best chance of getting a particular position, here are some suggestions: *Follow the TwitterPonies Guidelines ! This one is pretty straightforward. Interacting with Twilight regularly is likely to be a high-profile sort of role and the closer you adhere to our founding principles the more trust you will earn. Please follow @mlp_Mod and have a TwitterPonies-style account ( @mlp_Ponyname ). If you have a bio and a TwitterPonies Wiki page, so much the better! *Interact with Twilight regularly, without being pushy. It's the best way for me to get to know you, and to know you are dependable in a pinch. *Have interests and RP goals of your own. Don't plan to spend every day coming to Twilight and asking her what to do with yourself– choosing a position at the Castle means you have at least a vague idea of what that position should entail and will be able to use it to come up with scenes for yourself. *Be available when Twilight calls for help! I don't mean monitoring your feed 24/7 and putting your real life on hold, I just mean that as time goes on, the players who I see more often are most likely to be the ones I think of when we're deep in a scene and I need a "go-to" someone off the top of my head. Positions Grand Vizier/Number One Assistant (Unique) FILLED Duties Assist Twilight with her personal affairs and schedule, act in her interests and as her representative as appropriate. Applicants @mlp_Spike Ministers (Unique) FILLED Duties Assist Twilight with various aspects of being the Princess of Friendship and wield the Elements of Harmony in defense of Equestria. Applicants Minister of Loyalty and Flying Trainer– @mlp_Rainbow Dash Minister of Honesty and Legal Advisor– @mlp_AppleJack Minister of Generosity and Fashion Advisor– @mlp_Rarity Minister of Kindness and Animal Affairs– @mlp_Fluttershy Minister of Laughter and Party Planner– @mlp_Pinkie Pie Security Advisor (Unique, Temporary) FILLED Duties Advice the Princess on the selection of guardponies and knights errant, organize the process. Applicants @mlp_SpitFyre Captain of the Guard (Unique, Hazardous) Duties Insure the security of the CastleBrary, as well as organizing, training, and administering the Friendship Guard. In times of crisis, look to the safety of the Princess and her ministers. Deploy guards and knight errants as directed by the Princess. Serve and protect the citizens of Ponyville and Equestria. Applicants @mlp_Brave_Soul, @NightGlider2, @mlp_Tailsin, @mlp_Magnet, @mlp_FireCan, @mlp_MrHoof, @mlp_Magenta, @mlp_luminus The Friendship Guard (General Staff, Hazardous) Duties Secure the CastleBrary and follow all appropriate directives of the Captain of the Guard. Serve and protect the citizes of Ponyville and Equestria. Applicants @mlp_Magnet, @mlp_SkyDen, @mlp_ShadedB, @mlp_RainySky, @mlp_StormD, @mlp_Magenta, @mlp_Flaring, @mlp_Brave_Soul, @NightGlider2, @mlp_Tailsin, @mlp_FireCan, @mlp_MrHoof, @mlp_Lakilester, @mlp_BlackOut, @mlp_Titan1, @mlp_LightningK, @mlp_luminus Quartermaster (Unique) Duties Maintain the Castle treasury and inventory, track staff administration and distribute salaries, provide equipment for the Princess, her ministers, and staff, including maintenance of weapons and armor for guardponies and knights. Applicants @mlp_Tailsin, @mlp_Audiapuzzle, @mlp_Stardash, @mlp_Gilgamesh Knights Errant (General Staff, Hazardous) Duties Go on quests and missions for the good of Ponyville and Equestria as directed by the Princess, her advisors, or the Captain of the Guard. Serve and protect the citizens of Ponyville and Equestria. Applicants @mlp_Lakilester, @mlp_BlackOut, @mlp_Tailsin, @mlp_Titan1, @mlp_LightningK, @mlp_MrHoof, @mlp_luminus Domestic Advisor (Unique, Temporary) FILLED Duties Advise the Princess on the selection of domestic staff and organize the process. Applicants @mlp_StormChaser Head Butler/Maid (Unique) Duties Keep the CastleBrary clean, orderly, and well-maintained. Provide for the personal comforts of the Princess, her ministers, and guests. Organize and manage the domestic staff. Applicants '''@mlp_Calli, @mlp_RoseDiamond, @mlp_VelvetSong Domestics, i.e., Maids, Butlers, Valets (General Staff) '''Duties Take care of the day-to-day running of the Castle, including cooking, cleaning, serving food, running errands, pulling wagons or chariots, and so forth. Support the head butler/maid. Applicants @mlp_Tailsin, @mlp_Audiapuzzle, @mlp_Stardash, @mlp_Gilgamesh, @mlp_Calli, @mlp_RoseDiamond, @mlp_VelvetSong, @mlp_RarityBot, @mlp_Birdcat, @mlp_EcoDawn Chief Medical Officer (Unique) FILLED Duties See to the mental and physical health of the Princess, her ministers, and CastleBrary staff. Organize and manage medical staff. Cure boo-boos and make ouchies go away. Mending broken hearts not a job requirement. Applicants '''@mlp_Bandage Medical Ponies '''Duties See to the mental and physical health of the Princess, her ministers, and CastleBrary staff. Assist the Chief Medical Officer. Applicants @mlp_Slimlightz, @mlp_Sacred, @mlp_FireBlossom (apothecary) Decorator (Unique) Duties Decorate the CastleBrary in a manner befitting its occupants, reflecting the values of friendship, and bringing honor to Ponyville and Equestria. Find places to put all our STUFF. Applicants @mlp_RarityBot, @mlp_Birdcat, @mlp_EcoDawn Head Librarian (Unique) Duties Manage the library and special collections rooms, acquire and maintain all books and documents within the collection, assist the Princess, her ministers, CastleBrary staff, and the general public with searches for information or literature. Looking good in horn-rimmed glasses a plus. Applicants @mlp_Sigyn, @mlp_Starlight, @mlp_Tailsin, @mlp_Stardash Library Staff (General Staff) Duties Assist the head librarian. Check books in and out, perform searches, etc. Applicants @mlp_Blank, @mlp_Tick, @mlp_Sigyn, @mlp_Starlight, @mlp_Tailsin, @mlp_Stardash Head Groundskeeper (Unique) FILLED Duties Maintain the grounds and gardens of the CastleBrary in a manner befitting its occupants, reflecting the values of friendship, and bringing honor to Ponyville and Equestria. Care for the cutting of the TreeBrary rescued by AppleJack. Create a hedge maze which is challenging to everypony but doesn't drive you absolutely crazy and doesn't require magic or wings to get through. Applicants '''@mlp_MissEris Gardeners (General Staff) '''Duties Maintain the grounds and gardens of the CastleBrary, assist Spike with the cultivation and harvest of vegetables, assist the head groundskeeper. Applicants @mlp_Lolly PR Director (Unique) FILLED Duties Represent the Princess, her ministers, and CastleBrary staff in interactions with the media, including sending out press releases and responding to public information requests. Applicants @mlp_ScarletW Category:Blog posts